huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaxhá
Yaxhá was a tribe from Survivor: Guatemala. With an originally strong trio, they eliminated an outcast before a blindside rocked the core of alliances. When the switch came, a flipper who hated flipping did so to get away from other flippers. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Members *Harry, an amateur soccer player who coaches the local kids in his area. *Jasmin, a former flight attendant and aspiring model. *Jay, an out and proud gay man with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in dance and cinematography. *Karina, a fearless pageant queen who grew up in the South. *Kurtis, after growing up with chickens, he came to the big city with aspirations as a make-up artist. *Tim, an eccentrically dressed character who identifies as sexually fluid. *Tully, a bisexual social media analyst from Sydney, Australia. *Xavier, an AFL fan, who especially loves the Western Bulldogs. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Danny, an English soccer fan and owner of a demolition company. *Harry Amelia, a model who also works at a clothing store selling latex costumes. *Harry *Karina *Kurtis *Nick, an unemployed rich kid who spends most of his time of his family estate. Tribe History The blue Yaxhá tribe was formed on Day 1 during Survivor: Guatemala. Tim, Tully and Jasmin early on in the game were becoming friends and made an alliance, needing more allies to form a majority. The trio also brought along Karina, Harry and Kurtis who they saw as the stronger men and the easy number. At the first immunity challenge, Yaxhá lost which was easy for the majority alliance at picking a scapegoat. Xavier and Jay, who were the only other ones not in the alliance, tried to find other castaways to get rid of the new power alliance. They wanted to target Tim, who they felt threatened by his alliance with Tully and Jasmin. This attempt was unsuccessful and the alliance of six voted out Xavier over Jay. The tribe won the next immunity challenge which spared Jay who was the sole outcast. Not wanting to be the next voted out, he spoke to Kurtis and tried to make a bond with him. They were loosey connected but agreed Tully was a dangerous player to keep with Tim and Jasmin for too long. Seeing this, the rest of the tribe under Tim's direction wanted to split the votes between Jay and Kurtis in case of a Hidden Immunity Idol. Jasmin, Tully and Harry however didn't want to have Tim dictate how the votes were to be spread and planned on switching the votes from Kurtis to Tim. Yaxhá lost the third immunity challenge where the plan was to be executed. At tribal council, Jay and Kurtis voted for Tully, Tim and Karina stuck to the plan by voting for Jay but the new trio of Harry, Jasmin and Tully sent Tim home in a shocking blindside. At this point, the remaining thirteen castaways were split into the Yaxhá and Nakúm tribes. At the new Yaxhá tribe, Karina, Harry and Kurtis remained but were joined by original Nakúm members Danny, Harry Amelia and Nick. Despite the confusing allegiances within the original Yaxhá members, they agreed to be united. However, Harry didn't feel comfortable with Kurtis and Karina who he labelled as flippers and potential goats. When Yaxhá lost their first immunity challenge as a new tribe, Harry finally had to make his decision. At tribal council, Karina and Kurtis voted for Harry Amelia but Nick, Harry Amelia, Danny and the new addition of Harry blindsided Kurtis. With Karina as the only outsider and not really known for making moves by herself, she sulked and was a miserable player around camp. However, she was not voted out because the Yaxhá tribe won the remaining two immunity challenges they had together. On Day 17, the remaining ten castaways were merged into one tribe and were one step closer to earning the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Nakúm and Yaxhá are the fifth and sixth of eight tribes to have uneven split of castaways when a tribe switch occurred. **Other tribes with this feat include Fei Long and Zhan Hu from Survivor: China, Galang and Tadhana from Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Maraamu and Rotu from Survivor: Marquesas. Category:Tribe Category:Guatemala Tribes